


Sherlock's Wife

by sherlocksreverie (armitageadoration)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/sherlocksreverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust me, it is not what you think. This is not a 'Mary Sue'. It was a drabble that grew to be a drab. In other words, it is barely longer than a drabble. John finally gets the chance to meet Sherlock's wife. If you like this, let me know. I am considering turning it into a longer fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Wife

The buzzer rang at 221B Baker Street. Rhonwen Holmes stood outside waiting. She was being polite for a change. Mycroft had informed her of John Watson. It amused her greatly that Sherlock might have taken a lover. She heard the patter of feet on the other side of the door, and smiled. Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a look of shock.

“Rhonnie!”

Dipping down, Rhonwen hugged the older woman. “ ‘ello Mrs. Hudson, how are you?”

“Good good. Are you looking for Sherlock?”

She chuckled and nodded. “When am I not?”

“Right up the stairs dear girl. Careful tho’. He is always a bit grumpy this early in the morning.”

A smirk curled Rhonwen’s lips upwards. She knew that all too well.

Climbing up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat, she gave Mrs. Hudson one more hug. There she didn’t bother to knock. She didn’t feel the need. She crept in silently and startled John Watson coming out of the kitchen with his morning cup of tea.

“Who the bloody hell are you?”

She cocked her head to the side and grinned a bit. “You must be Dr. John Watson.”

“Why yes. Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?”

“Mrs. Hudson let me in of course.”

“You are a client?”

“Oh my Lord and Lady no!

Just as she finished, Sherlock Holmes walked In from his bedroom, he was wrapped in a sheet. Rhonwen chuckled lightly and flashed a grin. “Charming Sherlock, you dressed up for me.”

Sherlock turned at the sound of her voice. “Rhonwen! What are you doing here?”

He gave the younger woman a hug and a kiss to the cheek. John looked from Sherlock to this woman that was called Rhonwen. Obviously they knew each other well. Most people bored Sherlock and for him to be affectionate was out of character.

“Sherlock. Who the hell is this?” John demanded.

‘What? He has not told you about me? I’m his wife, Rhonwen Holmes.” She offered a hand.

Watson just stared at the hand for a minute. He did not know what to think. Sherlock? Married? That was a helluva thing to leave out when talking about their lives.

“What are you doing here Rhonwen?” Sherlock queried.

“What indeed.” She laughed. “I am not permitted to see my own husband?” Her brow raised high. “Okay to tell you the truth, Mycroft sent me.” She said dryly. “You know I wouldn’t barge in here like this unannounced otherwise.”

“Oh for what this time?” He spoke with a scowl.

John continued to watch her. The woman was quiet pretty. She was nearly as tall as Sherlock with bright blue eyes and pale skin. Her dark hair was shorn close to the scalp and she wore it well. She was not pretty in the typical sense but she was certainly and attractive woman.There was a hint of mischief to the woman and John could see it in her smile and in her eyes.

“He needs your help Sherlock and since both of you are being pissants to one another, he sent me over.”

“You’ve been back in London long?”

“I returned yesterday at Mycroft’s insistence. “

Rhonwen grinned happily. “Myke was bitching about you not helping out with your parent’s anniversary party.”

“Mike?” Watson asked.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock and Rhonwen replied in stereo.

“Plusssssss. He wanted you to look at this.” She handed both Sherlock and John a folder each. When Sherlock sat down, Rhonwen did as well. Except, her choice seat was Sherlock’s lap. Looping an arm around his shoulders she explained what was going on. There was a terrorist group masquerading as a catering service and Mycroft wanted more information.

“So, I figured we can find out a bit more by getting wed yet again Locky. I will be right back. I left my pack downstairs.” She got up and wandered out the door almost absently.

Watson looked at Sherlock. “Locky?” He bristled. “How in the hell could you not tell me of this woman Sherlock?” He hissed. The anger coming off of him was quite close to being tangible.

“There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact John.” Sherlock quoted himself.

Rhonwen returned in minutes and lit a cigarette. She tossed the pack to Sherlock. “I am tryin’ to quit again. It isn’t working obviously.”

Her phone rang in that instance. Looking at the caller ID Rhonwen rolled her eyes. “Bloody hell.” She muttered. “’ello Myke. What do you want now?” She held the phone so that Sherlock could hear it as well.

John kept looking back to her and then Sherlock. Physically they made a lovely couple and John felt the bristling of jealousy caress his spine.

After hanging up with Mycroft, Rhonwen lit another cigarette and then another, handing one to Sherlock. “Are you going to propose again, Locky?” She grinned.

Finally, John had enough. He and Sherlock had just admitted to each other their love and now this interloper arrived. The words came out angry. “ENOUGH! How the fuck could you not tell me that you were married Sherlock? We have known each other for seven fucking years and you never uttered a word nor has this woman shown herself on our doorstep before! HOW COULD YOU??”

Rhonwen blinked in surprise and she started to laugh. “Get your panties out of the twist they are in Dr. Watson.”

Sherlock did the same; he laughed and grinned a wicked grin. “You know I can’t be without my blogger, John. Rhon is my wife in name only. We have pretended to be married countless times when either of us are on cases. She is my first cousin and my tastes do not run towards incest. As you well know.”

“Sherlock, you are indeed a bloody sociopath. I swear to the heavens above and below!” Turning, Rhonwen began to speak to Watson. “Ahh, John. Remember what you think you see is not always what is true.” She winked and blew a smoke ring in his general direction. “Besides I side with Locky on this. My tastes run towards girls just as his run towards Army Doctors that Blog.”

John stood there with his mouth open and Sherlock smirked just a touch.

“Now we have got to start planning boys.”


End file.
